Rotation Magic
Rotation Magic (回転マジック Kaiten majikku) is an ancient form of Caster Magic that allows the user to channel their magic and transform it into pure rotational power used to harness spiral energy. This magic is a slowly dying art that very few practice today, finding it useless and obsolete. However, only true masters are able to unlock the infinite possibilities and hidden potentials that this magic has. Users of this magic are known as Rotation Mages '(回転メイジ, ''Kaiten Meiji). Description Rotation Magic is a complicated process inside a wizard's body that allows the user to produce their own rotational force through the use of magic energy. The energy being created can be used in a number of ways, from redirecting upcoming magic attacks by diverting their direction, rotating and spinning, and infusing their body or objects with spiral energy for devastating effects. The energy created by Rotation Magic can be extremely hazardous to the user if not handled properly, it could result in flesh being torn from limbs and bones being twisted to dust. The process of handling rotational power is a well guarded secret among practitioners of this magic art, it is a way of ensuring that not just anyone is allowed to use their magic without permission. The process is an 8-step process that guides users to safely distribute rotation energy throughout their bodies. Objects infused with Rotation Magic are capable of transferring their energy into objects or things they touch. However, unusual effects occur when they enter the bodies of of wizards and people, causing a number of abnormalities to occur on the molecular and magical level. If someone touches or is attacked by a rotation ball belonging to a rotation mage, the energy inside causes the target's flesh and bones to rotate violently, destroying that section of the body. But, if a wizard is strong enough, he/she could be able to take the impact of the attack and walk away minimally damage. But, that wizard's body would contain traces of rotational energy slowly working it's way throughout their body. Once inside, the energy will infect the victims muscles, tendons, and nerve endings available to the victim. The rotation mage is later able to bend the energy to his will, influencing the target's muscle control and motor skills in order to make them do things against their own free will such as attack others, carry out tasks, and even take their own life in the form of suicide. These effects due fade after a certain amount of time passes, the exact time results on the amount of exposure to the spiral energy within rotational balls or from the user himself. When Rotation Magic remains inside a wizard other than the rotation mage for a set amount of time or is repeatedly assaulted by objects infused by it's power, it will eventually make its way to a wizard's magic core. This in turn creates a type of ripple effect inside their bodies, disrupting the flow of Ethernano within them, temporarily disabling their ability to conjure magic effectively. As demonstrated by the diagram on the left, Rotation Magic will begin to wreak havoc inside the afflicted wizard's body, causing their magic energy to disperse whenever the wizard tries to focus and gather it to form any spell or magical attack. If a wizard is buffeted with too many attacks carrying this magic energy or is hit with an attack holding dangerously high levels of Rotation Magic, it would not only devastate the wizard's body, but overwhelm their magic core to the point of fatally injuring or crippling it, and in the worst case scenario, completely destroying it, resulting in the victim never being able to use magic ever again. Rotation Magic, aside from what the name says, is capable of more than simply "spinning" things at the whim of the user, it is also capable of created it's own power source similar to that of a steam turbine generator. The energy itself is extremely unstable, unlike Ethernano, which is mainly comprised of magic particles, spiral and rotation energy is always in a state of constant flux, constantly moving without stop or rest, meaning that this energy source cannot be absorbed through ordinary means (i.e. magic arts capable of absorbing magic and Ethernano), implying that only those trained in Rotation Magic's energy distribution are capable of holding and controlling rotation and spiral energy with their bodies. If someone other than the rotation mage tries to interact with it, the unstable energy will undoubtedly rip them apart as it twists them into nothing but torn flesh. This is one form of energy that Rotation Magic user's are able to generate when they convert their Ethernano into fuel to generate rotational power. This power is mainly used to cause certain objects to rotate and spin to any degree the user desires. From simple balls, all the way to air currents, water flow, and even twisting the heads of enemies in order to kill them. Advanced practitioners are able to rotate and move the axis point in rapid succession in order to generate an orb of highly concentrated magic capable of tearing it's way into anything with but a single touch. When a user converts and condenses all of the rotational power inside their their body into an orb and then pushes it all the way into the wizard's magic core, they generate a new magical power source known as 'Spiral Force '(スパイラル力, Supairaru-Ryoku). As typically found in an electrical generator running on rotational power, the source of it's power comes from the kinetic energy that comes from the inertia created by all of the rotating inside the generator. If you replace the generator with a wizard, the same results are achieved. In this state of magically-induced hyperactivity, the user's magic abilities are revved up, capable of using Rotation Magic up to 10x the normal rate for a temporary amount of time. When objects are infused with some energy created by Rotation Magic, they could trigger the more dangerous aspects of this magic's abilities. Every time an object charged with rotation energy hits something or is attacked physically or magically, the kinetic energy from the the point of contact is transferred to the charged object, causing it to spin faster and faster, slowly increasing the inertia, the magical build up, and velocity of the rotation. It is a defense mechanism that was developed in order to protect the object charged with Rotation Magic from ever slowing down or stopping when attacked by enemies. Overtime, the energy can begin to build up, and If the energy is not safely handled and absorbed by the Rotation Mage, the object will increase violently in size and slowly swallow anything in the immediate vicinity, breaking it down and turning it into nothingness. Vibration Emission and Sound Frequencies When an object spins rapidly, it not only generates rapid changes in air currents and powerful winds, it also emits low tone vibrational frequencies the longer it spins. To a Rotation Mage, these vibrations serve as an extra set of eyes for them to view the world, locating the exact positions of placed objects and people. The vibration waves created by the spin emits a form of sonar that reveals the location of anything nearby, with this, it gives rotation balls enough information to coordinate attacks, even if the user's vision is obscured or if he is blinded. Should two rotation balls begin to grind against each other (or at least one of them spins fast enough), they could generate extremely high frequencies of sound capable of shattering glass, ice, and rock. A master rotation mage is able to channel the vibrations into his rotational balls and shatter his way through anything and anyone, an example would be swords and other objects made from any form of metal, by vibrating at the right frequency, they are capable of melting their way through any metal by loosening the atomic bonds that comprise them. The energy created by this magic is able to conduct itself upon other elements, much like lightning on water, when exposed to them, they create unique reactions and effects that impact the environment in ways that would aid the user. These are but a few examples: * '''Water: When they're combined, they generate a powerful whirlpool capable of enveloping anything near it. The size of the whirlpool is able to increase by boosting the intensity and volume of rotational power being used, as well as the water current's force. * Air: A powerful user is capable of destroying any object suspended in the air by tearing it apart piece-by-piece by rapidly spinning and rotating the air surrounding the object and crushing it into a condensed singularity due to air being very malleable to this magic's power. * Spheres and Balls: Considered to be this magic's bread and butter, balls and any form of spheres are the most conductible objects to Rotation Magic, being very influenced by rotations and spinning, thus allowing them increasing their destructive powers immensely as wells as unlocking other hidden abilities buried within. Magic and Abilities Rotation The most basic ability that a Rotation Mage is able to perform is the ability to create rotations inside objects and people. By using magic, a Rotation Mage is able to create an axis point on the surface or inside anything they desire and create a rotational force that slowly begins to spin said object in any direction the user desires. This technique is commonly used to rotate any sphere-like objects by it's axis in order to create a centrifugal force that boosts the inertia generated with the purpose of increasing it's destructive capability. A more experienced Rotation Mage is capable of even greater feats, such as being able to create an axis point in the middle of space and air in order to create a vacuum, submerge rotational power in water to create violent whirlpools, and even create a focal point inside an object and rotate it violently from the inside. The user is also capable of causing rotations upon objects that he touches, regardless of what material and elemental composition that makes it up, twisting them to the point of breaking and tearing them apart piece-by-piece. The degree of damage and flesh torn during the process can be controlled by the user's force of will, from simply bending an enemies arm to his back, all the way to tearing it off with but a single touch of a finger. The user,can take it even further by creating natural phenomenons such as whirlpools, tornados, and vortexes by infusing the natural elements with rotational powers. Trivia Category:ComicMaster619